Makai
by Kaenin
Summary: Naruto has become the new Kyuubi and hence the new ruler of Makai. How will he fare on the throne between those that seek his downfall and a woman bent on making him hers?
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

"Boy, I'm tired," Naruto thought out loud.

He sighed heavily before leaning back against the tree he was sitting by. How long had it been since that horrible finale? How long had it been since he had fused with the damn fox to become the new Kyuubi? One week? One month? An eternity is how it felt. He was just so tired of it all.

Sure the power had allowed him to defeat Madara and save his best friend but at a terrible price. Never again would he see the faces of the Hokage Mountain, or laze beneath the trees of Konoha. By becoming the new Kyuubi, Naruto had unwittingly also became the de facto ruler of Makai. Damn Fox had failed to mention that part, guess he got the last laugh after all. And so he had descended to the Demon world with the other bijuu in order to seal off their world from that of the humans for all time.

Naruto groaned and shifted as he stared at the crystal like pond situated at the center of the forest of trees that served as a haven in front of his large Japanese style house. It was one of the three buildings that comprised the huge compound which served as the royal palace of Makai. It was far more than he was used to; his bedroom took up a whole wing of the house for Kami's sake! He looked down the path in the direction of the other two buildings, which housed the court and rooms for visiting youkai, mainly his fellow Bijuu. _Another pain in the ass_ Naruto thought sourly to himself for while not being anywhere near the majority of the population they were the biggest problems. In fact the other two classes which consisted of;: low level monsters of raging instinct and the far more dangerous high ranking shades demons of great power and control whose beauty was used to entice humans to do their bidding, were easily with the proper words and actions. In a class by themselves were his fellow biju; Shukaku Ichibi, Nekomata Nibi, Isonade Sanbi, Soukou Yonbi ,Houkou Gobi, Raijuu Rokubi, Kaku Shichibi, Kyo Hachibi. These demons were the only others in all Makai who could come anywhere close to matching his power, and although they all professed their undying loyalty to the New Kyuubi, Naruto had his suspicions. How could he not? After all they were demons and worse were used to power and in his experience those with power always refused to bow to anyone else. He could just feel that something was coming, something big, but how to forestall it or better yet nip it in the bud? _Maybe I could_….

"Kyuu-bi sa-ma"

_Crap._


	2. Chapter 2: Demonic Timing

**Chapter 1: Demonic Timing**

"Kyuu-bi sa-ma."

A soft silky voice right next to his ear startled him out of his thoughts. Naruto fell sideways onto his shoulder and looked up at the woman who had interrupted his train of thought and this throat went dry.

_Crap_

It was Nibi. Nibi no Nekomata, a twin tailed demon cat whose current human form could set any male on edge. She had shoulder length violet hair, deep purple eyes and a chest that could Tsunade to shame. Her clothes were a joke unto themselves. A simple pale blue robe that fell to mid thigh, corded at the middle was all that separated her and the elements. It always amazed Naruto that she hadn't spilled out of her top yet.

"Kyuubi-sama, such a mean face, what are you thinking about all alone out here?" the Nekomata grinned and released a concentrated burst of pheromones at her target, "Perhaps your sad because you don't have the right…company." By this time she had crawled over his sprawled form and was in the process of pressing her body flush with his. "Nothing to say? Hmm Kyuubi-sama?" she purred.

Naruto's body and mind were waging war, and his mind was Grenada. Since moving to Makai he had had many temptations from the opposite sex but had yet to take anyone up on it. He never had any problems rejecting the 'offers' except when it came to Nibi. From the first time he had seen her when she was unsealed; he had harbored a growing sense of lust for the female bijuu. Since becoming a demon his hormone levels had skyrocketed and the sight of females, especially Nibi drove him wild with desire. It was a constant battle with himself to keep his body under control. He had a will of iron, but that iron was rusting away at an alarming rate under Nibi's attentions.

_Why have I been resisting her anyway?_ Naruto thought to himself. A lingering attachment to Sakura perhaps? No, that wasn't it. Deep down in the remnants of his human soul he knew the answer. He wanted not a mutually beneficial partnership based on sex, but love…the thing he had always wanted but had never found. His predominant demon half had very different goals, in fact it had only two drives to fulfill its existence, destroy everything in sight and mate with any willing (or unwilling) female. He was able to suppress both these urges by concentrating on ruling this cirque du sanitarium of a kingdom, however that tactic never seem work when Nibi is involved.

Nibi giggled to herself as she proceeded to kiss him. _Almost, _she thought happily, _just a little bit more and he's all mine. _She ground her hips into his pelvis and used the resulting groan to deepen the kiss. She just loved the way he resisted, yes she could see it in his eyes; the failing resistance to her advances, the rising smell of pheromones as his length hardened against her abdomen, the way his hands had begun to roam, oh yes the walls were falling.

Naruto had reached his limit; he could feel his mind hazing over as his demonic instincts took over. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad_, images of a pregnant Nibi, of purple and gold haired kits playing in the warm sunlight, of himself teaching them the proper ways to use their powers flashed through his mind, _yes, not so bad after all.._

"**Kyuubi sama**"

A distinctly male voice brought his mind crashing back to reality, to the realization of several embarrassing facts. First of all he had somehow managed to reverse their positions so that he had the busty woman pinned beneath him. Two, his shirt and the upper portion of Nibi's robe had mysteriously disappeared, shredded if the tatters on the ground were anything to go by, leaving her generous breasts exposed to the world. And last, and worst (or best depending who you were asking) his lower half was currently grinding into said demon cat with a vengeance.

It took several seconds for all this to process in the fledgling Kyuubi's mind. When it did he unconsciously pressed his chest to hers almost possessively, as if he was jealous of anyone else viewing her breasts. Looking up at the messenger it took several agonizing minutes for him to collect himself, for in his hormone induced stupor his tails had begun to form and currently five bushy fox tails were lashing around. Calming himself down enough to speak proved to be more of a challenge than he originally thought it would.

Nibi, as usual, was up to no good. At first she had been beside herself with rage, murderous demonic energy began to pour off her as the Kyuubi pulled away. She wanted nothing more than to tear that blasted ogre (if his voice is anything to go by) limb from limb and toss the pieces in the lake. However this would be tantrum was cut short as she felt her soon to be lover pressing lowering himself to cover her exposed chest. _He does it without thinking, _she purred happily _Oh Kyuubi-sama soon you and the throne will be mine. _She was a demon after all and demons loved power. Being the Kyuubi's mate would give her authority over all other demons save him. In gratitude she began licking the exposed area of his chest and neck within her reach with her warm tongue.

Naruto sucked in his breath audibly at the sensation. _Damn cat will be the death of me _he thought as he tried to concentrate. He failed and in desperation bit his tongue, which was enough to get his brain working again. "What is it?," he snarled, his voice thick with malice and lust even as he arched his neck to give Nibi better access.

"I..I..I'm sorry m'lord bbbut Rokubi -sama sent me to ask if the meeting is still set for noon today." The ogre sweated profusely, interrupting a demon's mating was a bad idea, interrupting the mating of two bijuu was tantamount to suicide, as the last messenger had found out, having been split in half by an angry Nibi for doing exactly this.

_Damn _Naruto swore to himself as he glanced around. Judging by the length of the shadows it was very nearly noon now. He half considered canceling the meeting, but he didn't want to think of the rumors his fellow bijuu would start if he did. "Inform them that we will be there shortly."

"Yes, sire!' the ogre all but shouted before he took off, hell bent on not pressing his luck, after all, the Nibi might feel she had a reputation to uphold.


	3. Chapter 3: The Joy of Politics

**Chapter 2: The Joy of Politics**

**Disclaimer: It's sorta obvious I don't own Naruto otherwise I'd have Kishimoto draw my story.**

_Whew. _Naruto sighed at least it was a low-level nobody he thought relieved if it had been a fellow bijuu he sincerely doubted that his dignity would have ever recovered. Mustering up his self will he pushed himself off the pleasant warmth that was Nibi. Taking a deep breath he offered her a hand up.

"Ah, interrupted again, my liege' Nibi pouted as she stood, breasts bouncing. "But I'm sure we can make more time, right, Kyuu-bi sa-ma?" the demoness purred before vanishing.

_Sure wish I could do that. Everything would've been a hell of a lot easier. I wonder if Madara used his Sharingan to copy it? Ah well, _he began to dig around his somehow surviving pouch for a sealing scroll. Many of the other demons had a strong aversion to sealing techniques. _Small wonder why. _"Ah here we go." Naruto bit his thumb and smeared his bleeding digit across the seal. He coughed slightly, before blowing the smoke away to reveal a spare set of clothes; ever since Nibi had first started attacking him, the Makai king had learned the hard way to keep a set on hand. He changed quickly into a crimson shirt and pants of silk. Finishing that he orange haori emblazoned with flames, something he had adopted for dramatic effect.

It did not take him long to reach the court. Situated on the opposite side of the compound from his private quarters, the large building stood adjacent to the main gates to allow maximum privacy for the two housings units both his private quarters and the guest quarters reserved for visiting Bijuu. Upon opening the door Naruto was greeted by a now familiar sight. The Courtroom. A lowered floor with a flickering blue fire for a centerpiece, this allowed the large scattered alcoves to be draped in shadow. This was obviously an intimidation tactic designed to keep the lower classes off guard when they visited the court. _Lovely, it always feels so homey in here. _Naruto sat on the raised step facing the fire, allowing the flickering flames to highlight his face.

"Speak." He ordered his voice hard and bereft of emotion. The first time he had tried to addressing the court with his usual light-hearted and loud self had been a disaster. The Bijuu had walked all over him, pretty much ignoring his entire presence whilst they squabbled amongst themselves. It had been absolutely mortifying, worse it had brought back many horrible memories from his own childhood. _That will never happen. Never. _

"My lord, the forest is back under my control." Nibi jumped at the chance to speak first. "Well except for the lowlands between Yikal and Jarak. No matter what I do it always looks like a battlefield a few days later." She finished innocently.

Naruto sighed. Judging from the location of her voice Nibi had situated herself to his immediate left, a few feet back from the raised step. _Yikal and Jarak? That means the lake and desert realms which means…_

"Shukaku! Isonade!" he roared as he shifted his gaze across the room. "I know we discussed this last time so why, pray tell, haven't the two of you gotten your people under control?"

Isonade no Sanbi stepped forward, his black hair hanging over his eyes. "My lord, I have tried." He adjusted the red scarf tied around his neck, rumpling his navy blue shirt in the process, "but constant incursions from the desert are making my attempts at control pointless."

"Ichibi?"

"Ah my lord, it's all in good fun," a man dressed in a yellow vest and pants with purple tribal marking adorning his body said. "I mean what is life without a little fun?"

"Fun?! Your disgusting sand is turning my poor lake into a marsh. At this rate I will be lord of a peat bog and nothing more!" Sanbi replied hotly

"Hahahaha, it'll be an improvement. In fact you should thank me. If your domain should turn into a bog it will finally match your personality." Ichibi laughed maniacally.

Sanbi threw himself at Ichibi, his fist colliding with the wind demon's face. Ichibi was only momentarily stunned and recovered quickly enough to grab the outstretched arm, sending Isonade crashing to the floor with him, laughing the entire way. Sanbi for his part was not amused, pushing himself off Shukaku even as the tanuki switched his tactics to biting. He continued his assault with his legs trying kick his opponent even as he tried to put some distance between himself and the half crazed demon.

Shukaku had not been a passive participant in the fight and had been harassing Isonade with sand he had summoned, nearly blinding the poor biju. "Ah, come on! We're just getting started!" he all but screamed as his fangs and claws started to grow.

"Stop." Naruto ordered quietly.

Both Biju froze. The last time they had ignored the Kyuubi, the fox had sent them both thru the wall with his own wind techniques, leveling half the courthouse in the process. It was not something that either of them was eager to experience again.

"Ichibi, you will stop your subjects' incursions into Nibi's and Sanbi's territories." Naruto slowly shifted his eyes over to the tanuki. "Or I will."

"Yes sir." Shukaku gulped.

"Now either of you sit down and behave or I'll you use my jutsu to make you. Shichibi how are things in Karna?

"Excellent my lord." A female voice stated from the right side of the room. A figure stepped forward to reveal a female dressed in a form fitting green tank top and baggy snow camouflage pant.

"The wholesale slaughter of the low class rabble has all but stopped. A few problem spots remain but that is to be expected. I mean we are demons after all." She finished with a laugh.

"Thank you, well done Kaku."

The female biju smiled and stuck her tongue out at Nibi before she melted back into the shadows. Nibi for her part fumed silently before edging closer to Naruto's back, intent on being as close to him as possible. Naruto did his best to ignore the assault on his hormones that the demon cat was incurring but it was a struggle.

"Kyuubi sama" A platinum haired man dressed in a silver tunic spoke up.

"Yes Hachibi?"

"The Jidan Mountains to the north remain stable however, the Kitan Range in the east will still take a little more time to secure. "

"Very well, continue your efforts, Kyo. Gobi, how are thing proceeding in the Shadow village?"

Houkou Gobi, mate of Hachibi, stepped forward. A short lithe woman she wore a long ornate jade dress which contrasted nicely with her pale green hair. "As well as to be expected, Kyuubi-sama. Many of the Shades are still settling into a routine that doesn't include torturing human, however the power restraining seals you placed around the town have kept the destruction from the occasional outbursts to a minimum."

"It is a sad commentary on the state of the bijuu that you need help from Kyuubi-sama in controlling you own lands." A soft voice from directly across the fire stated.

"At least I do my own work and not rely on my mate for the entirety of my rule so that I may have the time to paint my toenails Soukou." Houkou replied scathingly.

"Why you..." The now identified Soukou, the Yonbi, snarled at the other female, her claws lengthening.

"Enough. Yonbi, since you seem so eager to speak tell us all are things proceeding in the Bloodless Plains?" Naruto intervened hoping to head off another confrontation before he lost it.

"Smoothly, my liege." However it was not Yonbi but her mate Raijuu Rokubi who answered.

A tall man with an athletic build, Raijuu always seemed like a Western aristocrat, a black turtleneck and slacks, edged with pure silver were his clothes of choice. He stepped into the firelight, his amber eyes glowing.

"The Bloodless Plains, as well as my own domain in the Shakka Caverns remain firmly under control. As it ha always been since our return." He finished snidely.

Naruto ignored the barb. He had learned from painful experience that Rokubi loved to start arguments, especially with him. Raijuu had be a constant thorn in his side since he had first met him in Makai. The new Kyuubi did not like the demonic weasel, and the fact that his remarks always fell just short of rebellious was infuriating. He really did need to start keeping a closer eye on the bastard.

Nibi had no such reservations, especially when such impudence was being directed at her top choice of a mate. Add to the fact that it was Rokubi, mate of her hated rival Yonbi, was all the reason she needed go berserk.

"Not all of us can be as lucky as you are. I mean to have a domain filled with brainless ogres and goblins must be a great strain on your power." She said sarcastically her violet hair beginning to ruffle in annoyance.

"Kyuubi-sama, perhaps you should shorten her leash, she looks angry enough to start coughing up hairballs any minute now." Yonbi sighed offhandedly.

"Now, now dear, I sure Kyuubi-sama has another brilliant plan to deal with her."

The implications of both statements were not lost on Naruto. He knew he had deal with Nibi sooner or later. He was also aware that he had some short comings when it came to planning, but seriously how else was he to run this madhouse? It was not like demons ever did what you wanted with out some from of coercion, and that only worked for so long. However, before he could put the rebellious bijuu in their place, a more pressing issue arose. Nibi had lost it. She had begun to loosen the restraints on her power. A deadly yoki filled the room as she slowly started to change into her tailed form. _Damn_, _I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. _Naruto began to use his own yoki to contain hers; restraining it enough to keep her in her human form, but just barely. He needed help.

"Hachibi! Gobi!"

The two biju leapt into action. Having the best control of the nine, they were able to add their yoki to Naruto's. The combined efforts of the three soon paid off as Nibi slowly succumbed before passing out on the floor. Naruto was not pleased. He knew what it felt like when the demon power took over. The pain it caused the user for releasing power like that all at once was damaging even to biju. His own experiences could testify to that.

_Damn them…_

"Raijuu and Soukou. You are both barred from attending the next two meetings of the Bijuu. Return to your own lands until I send for you for I do not want to see you for the duration of that time. Understood?"

The silence was deafening.

**Authors note;**

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Me neither.**

**I gave only brief descriptions of the Biju and their territories, I promise more detail on those in chapters to come. Speaking of chapters, all of mine are handwritten before I type'em up so it's a lot of work. But I promise to try and make each a little bit longer than the last till I get to a healthy size.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed comments suggestions and yes even flames are welcome. **

**Kaenin**


	4. Chapter 4 Ye Shall be Judged

**Chapter 3: Ye Shall be Judged**

Rokubi and Yonbi were barred from the meetings of the biju?! It was unheard of in recent years. From time immemorial it had been tradition that the nine strongest demons, the biju, would met once a month. There they would debate and the king, the Kyuubi, would decide how the very world was to be run. To be banned was the ultimate humiliation, an insult to the offending Biju's honor and intelligence. Their reputation would plummet as other demons lost respect for them resulting in their possible death and replacement. It was for this reason that this particular form of punishment was exceedingly rare; to form grudges between those who could live forever was a gamble not many would take. The last time it had happened the previous Kyuubi had barred the Shichibi, resulting in his death and replacement by Kaku. These events of the distant past were dangerously close to being repeated in the present with not one, but two biju.

"I _said _do I make my clear?!" Naruto roared as the silence continued.

"Crystal, my lord," Raijuu gritted out with barely repressed fury

"Then be gone. I hope that by the next time we meet you two will have matured."

Burning with anger at their dismissal, the two Biju vanished in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile the remaining demons were quietly reassessing the new Kyuubi. At first they had thought he was a joke, a human turned demon how dangerous could he be? Then they had believed him to be too soft to rule there was no way he could last. Now they knew this not to be the case. The title and position of Kyuubi was in good hands. This man had the strength of character, no matter how well hidden, to rule the demon world and to rule it well.

Naruto himself sighed, he had really not meant to take things quite that far, but the sight of an unconscious Nibi had driven all rational thoughts from his mind._ Why does she affect me so?_ Those two needed to be taught a lesson and quickly. It was best not to leave things to fester until too late as he had done with Sasuke. Little did he realize at that moment that his lack of political finesse at handling the situation would come back to haunt him one day.

"I believe that this meeting is over, unless someone has anything that they would like to add?" The silence of a few minutes seemed to stretch for an eternity before he spoke again. "I guess not. In that case, Shukaku no Ichibi return home and stop your people's raids. Houkou, please take Nibi to her quarters in the place before you go." Houkou no Gobi bowed slightly in confirmation, a gesture hard to see in the dim light. "Then I call this meeting of the Biju to an end. So Say I." He called in the ancient tradition.

"So say we all." The Biju gave their required response together in well rehearsed unity.

"How dare he… HOW DARE HE!" Soukou fumed, slipping into an archaic speech pattern as she did so. "Thy doom is nigh, Kyuubi."

"Calm down my love, we will have our day soon enough." Her mate Rokubi tried to soother her as they made their way home. The two of them lived together in the caves on the eastern edge of Makai. There, hewn from the rock, was a true hidden city, their city, Nocte. Yonbi huffed in frustration but otherwise remained silent as they passed thru the outer caverns, each one piled high with the bones and rotting corpses of various youkai. Caves such as these were a fairly common sight in Makai, for they were the homes of large ogres whom often ate other youkai for food. As such a simple passerby would see nothing amiss and never guess that one may lead to a hidden city.

"Do you have something in mind Raijuu?" Soukou finally inquired as they pressed deeper into the underworld of Makai.

"Of course I do love. I have a plan that I have already set in motion. It will take some time and cunning to implement but I promise you that soon all demons shall hail us as the rulers of these lands." Their laughter echoed throughout the caverns, sending chills down the spines of even the most hardened demons.

Naruto had taken his leave of the council room only after the rest of the Biju had left. From there he began to make his way back toward his private quarters. He needed to clear his head and think about the results of the meeting and its implications. _What were those two thinking? That was too easy, they hadn't resisted in the slightest. It seemed almost...rehearsed. But if that is indeed the case, it would mean they played me like one of Kankuro's puppets! Damn it all, I had a feeling that Rokubi was up to something. Was this it? Or is this mearly the beginning of something more? Damn you Fox, if you were still around I'd strangle you! How dare you leave me in charge of this hellhole! Although I must admit…_

"Kyuubi-sama" a feminine voice broke him out of his thoughts.

_Ah crap. _Naruto turned toward the Shichibi, that voice could only belong to her, to see her approaching. He wondered what she wanted or why she was even still there for that matter. He knew Hachibi and Gobi would stay, they always did for awhile after a meeting and Nibi had all but taken up residence in the palace since he had arrived. Sanbi, Ichibi, Shichibi, Rokubi and Yonbi usually left immediately after the meetings ended to go back to their respective realms, so why was she suddenly here now?

"I'm sorry, do you need something Kaku?"

"Ah my lord you wound me. Must I have a reason to speak with you?" She smiled slightly as she sidled up to him.

Naruto grunted. Unlike with Nibi, Shichibi had little effect on his hormones. However there was no denying she was a stunning beauty, as all Bijuu were in their sealed human forms. Her long silver hair was pulled back in a plait that fell down to her waist. It clashed nicely with her taste in clothes. _What is it with female Bijuu and long hair? Must be a carry over from their true forms._ He wondered silently before he began walking again.

"No, I suppose not, but I find it hard to believe that a biju would want to engage in small talk with… well with anyone."

"My lord, how very negative of you! Of course we like to chit chat." She paused for a moment. "Well as long as it's with the right demon." She finally added. Cocking her head to the side she gave him another cute smile.

Naruto, despite all the rumors to the contrary was not oblivious to women's feelings, not blatant advances like Nibi's nor the subtle ones Shichibi was currently employing. However unlike with Nibi, Kaku's presence did not drive him insane. Sure he was a young male and as such was attracted to anything with a female form but that was it. No uncontrollable lust, no unconscious jealousy, nothing. He did not know how he felt about Nibi yet, but he knew he felt nothing for Kaku. But how to tell her that without crushing her spirit and making her an enemy? Would he really smash her hopes like that? Could he? No, he couldn't, he knew this in his heart of hearts. _Lets try skipping this subject altogether._

"Ah I see, forgive me, I am a little worn out from the meeting." _Please let her take the bait._

"Really Kyuubi-sama?", she furrowed her brows in thought before replying. "If you don't mind me asking, what was so strenuous about it?"

_Ah thank Kami for small favors, she took the bait. _"Those two…Rokubi and Yonbi, I cannot believe they acted that way. What's more…" he trailed off apparently lost in thought.

"What's more what my lord?" she looked up at him curiously.

Naruto shook his head to clear it before answering. "What's more is that it seemed scripted, as though they planned the whole thing out."

"They planned getting themselves banished from the Biju meetings?" Kaku asked incredulously.

"I believe so; I think that they wanted me to react, to humiliate them, maybe to give them a legitimate reason to hate me." The fox concluded sourly.

"A reason to hate you? But…why?"

"I haven't the foggiest." He admitted after a moment.

"Kyuubi sama perhaps you are over thinking things. Raijuu and Soukou have always been like that, disrespectful even to your predecessor."

"Maybe I am, May I'm not, I must see underneath the underneath." He stated firmly.

"My lord?" Shichibi cocked her head again, the questioning look returning to her eyes.

"It's nothing. Thank you for the advice Kaku, I'll be sure to take your counsel into careful consideration." Naruto replied. They had reached the front porch of his extravagant home. "I think I'll retire for the evening. See you in the morning Kaku." He gave her a small half smile as he dismissed her.

Kaku hid her disappointment well. She really, desperately, wanted to join him inside but knew better than to press the issue at the moment. _At least he values my opinion._ She consoled herself silently. _And that is a good start._

"Yes, you too my lord, sleep well." She replied before excusing herself.

_Maybe she is right, maybe I am overreacting. _Naruto thought to himself as he opened the sliding door. _ But I know Kakashi-sensei and Pervy sage would knock me silly if I didn't take a threat seriously. _Vivid images of being hoisted up by his ankle by a trap flickered thru his mind. _So I'll play it safe and assume I'm not._

He looked around taking in the sight of his home. The entire house was really just one big room. A large kitchen dominated his immediate right. To his left, thru a screen of tissue like gauze, lay his bed; a huge structure that looked like it had been made for ten people to sleep in instead of just one. To his front, in the middle of the room was a training area with suppression seals to keep his jutsu and yoki under control and not destroy the house. Father in, behind a partition of bamboo screens, was a large indoor bath that resembled a shallow steaming jungle spring, frilled with crystal clear water. He really didn't feel like a bath right now so he forsook it in favor of the bed, in which he crashed immediately, problems of Makai be dammed, even demons need their sleep! _And ramen, yeah ramen sounded good. So many to choose from, but which is the best? Which is the best?_ He thought to himself as he slowly slipped into the land of dreams.

**Hmm. Not quite as long as I'd like but hey I just lost my job so some deficiency is to be expected. Anywho I'd like to address some questions I'm sure some of you have. Naruto is smarter here than he is traditionally portrayed, I mean he fused with a Demon who is thousands of years old and is a fox, some increase in brainpower isn't out of the question. That being said he is still Naruto under all that, so don't be surprised if a few of his quirks show up now and then (maybe even a few familiar faces will turn up, I mean dead souls gotta go somewhere right? Right?)**

**That aside thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate those. Oh and to those who favorited me or my story, thank you guys too **

**P.S. I'll try and update once a week or so**

**P.P.S. no I don't use a beta**

**P.P.P.S.( or whatever the right connotation is) I'm think strongly of putting a lemon in, after all it is a demon story and I doubt sweet lovemaking is in their vocabulary so any advice or helping me find someone to help write it would be received with much gratitude.**

**Ok Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: We are Never Ending

Chapter 5: We are never-ending

Warm. Something was warm. And soft. Pleasantly soft. _Oh no not again. _Naruto shifted his body slightly and confirmed his suspicions. Without even opening his eyes he knew who it was. The silky sleep warm skin of feminine legs that caressed his own, the large breasts that were molding themselves to the side of his chest, the soft feeling of cool breath on his neck, it all pointed to one person. Only one person would dare to sneak into his room like this. _Oh please let me be wrong. _Naruto opened his eyes slightly for confirmation. _Violet hair, damn._ The final nail in the coffin. It was Nibi. Every so often, well more like three times a week or more, she would come into his room and into his bed while he slept. That part was not so bad, after all what red blooded male would object to a beautiful voluptuous woman sneaking into their bed? No, what current irked the Kyuubi were his familiars. As the boss of foxes all his familiars were naturally vulpine, they were suppose to be his go to demons when he needed to enforce his will on the variety of youkai subjects he ruled over. More importantly they were supposed to be his guards while he slept. _Idiots_. He had told them to allow no one in. Repeatedly. And yet they continued to let Nibi slip by. True she was a biju. And a female. And would most like rip them in half if they even they were suicidal enough to stand in her way. _Ok, so maybe it isn't so shocking that she gets in. But they could at least warm me or something. _

Heaving a sigh he sat up. It was a bit of a chore to do so as Nibi tended to be clingy when she slept but he managed it. Before rolling off the bed he paused and looked down at her. She was a vision, almost glowing in the early morning light. He leaned down. Maybe just one kiss…he paused again his lips almost touching hers. His breath hitched as his rational mind woke up, if he kissed her here and now he would be lost for a simple kiss in the demon world could cost him an eternity. His heart was in turmoil, in the meantime his body raged. _Just lean _his instincts whispered_, she's waiting for you, so what are you waiting for? It is so easy. Just take her. _Naruto's breathing became labored as his struggled continue. Do it. Don't do it. Take it. Do not take it. The mantra reverberated in his skull to an insufferable degree. _What should I do?_ The fox demon was broken out of his thoughts as Nibi rolled onto her back with a moan. _Oh to hell with it._ Naruto took a inhaled deeply and froze. _That smell… _He knew that smell, how could he not it was his favorite food after all. _Ramen!!! _He had completely forgotten, again. He had given his familiars a standing order to start boiling a pot of it whenever he woke up and judging by that delicious scent, it was ready.

The Kyuubi rolled off the bed and sprang thru the veil around his sleeping chambers, his dilemma with Nibi forgotten in favor of food. "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Its Ramen time! "He sang to himself as he found the huge steaming bowl he used for breakfast on the table and went to work devouring it.

_

* * *

_

Damn it all to the bowels of bloody pus sucking Hell!

Nibi fumed to herself. She was now sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed, shredding the fine material with her claws, apparently fully recovered from yesterday's ordeal. _I almost had him this time. _She had been fully awake the moment Kyuubi-sama had stirred. She had only been pretending to be asleep in order to lure him in. It had very nearly worked If not for that damn stomach of his the plan would've gone off without a hitch. Crystalline tears dotted the corners of her eyes. She was so happy when she had felt him wake up. Her heart had been about ready to burst though her chest when he had leaned down to kiss her. She bit her lip till blood ran in frustration. Maybe she should try another method. She knew the Kyuubi had formerly been human but did a human's mating habits differ from a demon's? As far as she could remember from her time sealed in Yugito they did not. _So how in Makai can I win him over? What do I do if he doesn't want me? _Nibi bowed her head, her long purple hair hiding her face like a curtain as she wept.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

Once Naruto had finished his meal he began making his way back to his favorite spot the palace ground, his special area by the pond. While he was by no means confined to the palace, it was the only place he could be without causing a ruckus. As the Kyuubi, Naruto had massive amounts of chakra. In fact it was so much that in constantly leaked from his body, effectively signally every demon within a mile of him of his approach. Being so new to this constant amount of power, as well as having sucked at chakra control his entire life, left him unable to suppress hi s own aura. This in and of itself did not keep him chained there as much as his pride did. He was a shinobi, a shadow walker, the silent death, he was supposed to be able to go wherever he wanted unnoticed and causing a huge disturbance whenever he left the palace was a huge blow to his ninja pride and so he had kept himself inside the compound as much as possible. Shaking his head clear of that depressing issue he looked up to find his spot already taken.

"Damn it Sasuke, that's my seat so shift yourself out of it." He groused playfully.

Sasuke turned his red Sharingan eyes toward his long time friend. When h e had died in that finale battle with Madara, the Shinigami had offered him a new life in Makai as a reward for his service. Preferring that to oblivion he had naturally jumped at the chance and had been reborn as a Shade.

The Shades were second in power only to the Biju. While they had no tailed forms of power they could use magic incomparably well. Shades were so powerful that they tended to dominate all other youkai, including those of the next highest class; vampires and lycans. The also had the nasty tendency to wrecking havoc and obliterating everything thing in sight when angered. As a result the previous king of the biju had designated it the tailed beasts' duty to control them. In light of this order each biju was given a domain in which to rule. Each domain was centered in an area where there was a high concentration of Shades. There the biju could manage there populations with ease, ensuring the stability of Makai.

"Hmph, go stuff yourself Naruto," He replied even as he stood up, fine silky black hair falling out of the ponytail he currently kept it in. "It isn't as if there are not a million other places to sit."

Naruto smiled. _Once a smart mouthed bastard always a smart mouthed bastard I guess._ "Nice to see you too, teme." He said as he settled himself in the now vacant spot. "I suppose you're wanting to know what happened, right?"

"Yeah, the attending familiars were chatting about it. It won't be long before the other Shades find out, so I want to know what really happened before speaking to them."

Naruto sighed. Even after being reborn as a Shade and being his vassal to boot, Sasuke could still be a jerk at the most inopportune times. Still the bastard was right. He decided to give him the abridged version regardless. "Long story short, Raijuu and Soukou were being rude so I put them in time out to think about it." He finished cheekily.

"Let me guess… they did something to Nibi-sama, right?"

Naruto nearly fell over from surprise but managed to maintain his composure at the last second. "What…what gives you that idea?"

"I saw Gobi-sama caring Nibi-sama to the guest quarters yesterday. Plus, for you to do what I think you said you did they must have done something to her. You would not react like that if it were you or any of the other biju."

"Like what?"

"Like taking extreme measures like banishing not one but two of your fellow Bijuu."

_Damn him for being so shrewd. _"Alright, yes, they caused her to lose control and we had to forcibly suppress her chakra so she didn't destroy the entire palace."

Sasuke visibly winced. Forcibly sealing any demon's power was painful in direct proportion to the amount the demon had, for one of the Biju to be sealed it must have hurt like hell. _Best drop that for now. _"I take it you finally realized how you feel?"

"Feel? For who?"

"Nibi-sama of course"

Naruto fell silent again. _Damn him to hell or the demon equivalent thereof. _"No, like I've told you before I do not know if she is what I want."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, they had been down this road a million times before, every since Nibi made her intentions clear…well clear to anyone who wasn't brain dead. "You want her, she most definitely wants you. Why can't that be enough?"

"I already told you, I 'm not sure she what she wants, me or my title."

"Have you asked her?"

"Asked her what?" Naruto sighed as he let his head thump against the tree trunk.

"Asked how she feels loser." Sasuke replied as he casually tossed a rock into the water.

"I…uh…well…of course I …well…"Naruto sputtered. Now that he thought about it why hadn't he asked her? It could have saved him and his hormones a great deal of strife.

"I thought not, look just go talk to her."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy loser."

"If it's so easy why haven't you told Kaku? She is still trailing after me you know. And please don't try to bullshit me; I've seen the way you look at her." Naruto paused and looked over to his friend evilly. "It couldn't be because she is a biju and you are a shade, the two have interbred before…"

Sasuke turned red but remained silent.

"Or could it be that you're afraid of her?" The fox snickered.

"Shut up loser, I am not afraid of her." Sasuke finally burst out.

"Prove it."

"I will, how about you?" he taunted.

"I will too."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Naruto quipped back

"Fine!!!"

The two friends glared at each other for a moment before bursting out in gales of laughter, the problems of a kingdom and a world forgotten. At least for the moment.

* * *

"So my love, tell me your plan, how will we pull it off? As strong as we Biju are, we are still only two. I sincerely doubt the others will join us. Although there is no guarantee that they will interfere on that upstarts behalf." The primate biju of four tails inquired of her mate.

Raijuu the six tailed demon weasel rose from the chair he was sitting on. "Why by controlling the Shades of course."

"The Shades?"

"Yes love. The Shades, by controlling them we will upset the balance of Makai. The other biju will rise to quell the madness and while they are busy doing try to reestablish control we will slip in and slaughter any who get in our way." He made his way across the room to where his mate stood by a window, overlooking their city.

"But how?" She asked turning to him. "The Shades here are under our complete control thanks to my hypnosis but they will not be enough."

"I know, however I have recently 'acquired' a Shade of great power. We shall use him to capture other Shades and bring them here. While he does that I plan to have him spread mistrust, hate and discord throughout the lands and once the time is right, I will ignite that tinder into a full blazing inferno of chaos." Raijuu laughed psychotically for a moment, enthralled by his own delusions of grandeur.

"Hm, does this Shade have a name?" She asked after he had calmed down.

"Yes he does and it's quite appropriate."

"Well do not keep me in suspense dear, what is it?"

"Itachi"

Somewhere in the bowels of the city a pair of red eyes slowly opened.

**AN;**

**I aint gonna bother saying I dont own Naruto every time, its kinda daft. **

**Anyhoo I hope I answered some of your questions, and even made adjustments as I wrote this chapter so that I could take in those suggestions in the reviews (see I told I liked reviews, if you want something to happen you gotta ask)**

**One question I know I didnt answer was about the Juubi, yes he'll be in my story, probably as the child of naruto and nibi sometime in the future, however I dont know how long it'll be till I get to that so I thought I'd letcha know now.**

**Hoped you like the update if ya did gimme a a review**

**if ya didnt gimme a suggestion to make it better**

**peace Kaenin**


	6. Chapter 6: The Die has been Cast

Chapter 6: The Die Has Been Cast

"Release him love." Soukou instructed her mate.

Raijuu released Itachi. Removing him from the cell had been extremely difficult, for the shade had resisted mightily, throwing fire and illusions like they were going out of style. Using his command over Raiton jutsu the, the six tailed weasel had managed to keep the damage to a minimum but it had not been without cost. Annoyed he blew on his scorched hand as his tails whipped around behind him angrily.

"Do it" he told her tersely

Itachi jumped up immediately upon release pressing his back against the wall, keeping the two biju in front of him. He was scared. He, Itachi Uchiha, the Kin slayer, was scared. Sure he had captured jinchuurikki in the world of humans easily enough, but a host less biju? Never. In the human world they were simply entities of immense power, only able to be harnessed by using a host as a medium. However now that they had returned to Makai the bijuu had once again become able to assume a human form. On top of that the ruthlessness and cunning that they had been exposed to in the human world was absorbed into these forms, making them far more dangerous than they ever had been previously. No, these biju were something unlike he had ever seen before and as of yet could not fully comprehend. His ninja training told him that it would be better to retreat and observe for the moment. _Blast that Shinigami I knew I shouldn't have taken that deal…_

"Now, now Itachi was it? No need for this to be unpleasant. I'm sure you'll actually enjoy working for me…us" Yonbi cooed softly.

"I doubt it" Itachi responded tonelessly.

"Hmm, they always say that." She pouted

Raijuu rolled his eyes. Apparently nobody ever took the liberty of teaching his mate not to play with her 'food.' Every time he brought new victims it was the same story. She would mindlessly banter with them for what seemed like eternity until he got annoyed enough to end the stupid game. He sighed and leaned against the stone wall of the dungeon corridor they currently occupied. Best to let her have some fun first.

"Still, they always come around in the end." She paused and looked him up and down, appraising him like a piece of meat. "You're very handsome, you know that. Don't you? Yes if you were a bijuu…"Soukou trailed off as she moved closer.

Now Itachi was in a real bind. For one he had avoided women on principle since he had killed his clan. Two she was a bijuu and closing distance with them was suicidal at the best of times and third, perhaps most importantly, was her mate. He was in the room and had already shown that he was more powerful than Itachi. This was a disaster just waiting to happen. Diplomacy was called for.

"I'm Flattered, really but I'm afraid I must respectfully decline Soukou-dono." With that Itachi began to weave the signs necessary for his grand fireball technique, knowing that this could be his one opportunity to break free. Unfortunately even with his legendary sign weaving speed he was only able to finish half before he was slammed into the wall by Rokubi.

"Urgh," Itachi spit up a little blood from the force of the impact.

"Your usual antics won't work with this one, dear Soukou." Raijuu tossed the semi-conscious Shade to the stone floor. "So hurry it up, I have world to conquer."

Yonbi narrowed her eyes at her mate; honestly sometimes she didn't know why she had allowed the bastard to mark her. "Fine, spoilsport." She moved over to Itachi and bent down. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look into her eyes. "Suiton: Kanzen Saimen no justu." She whispered. Her eyes seemed to glow briefly, a glow that was reflected in the eyes of her victim. As soon as it started it was over, she released her hold on him and stood daintily brushing down her robes.

"There, now, that wasn't so hard was it? Just imagine if you didn't play with your victims how many more slaves we would have." Rokubi laughed as he tossed the unconscious Itachi back into his cell.

The hypnosis technique took a severe toll on the recipient, often rendering them unconscious for several hours. Worse the technique itself was imperfect. The victim would imprint and obey not Yonbi, but the very first voice he or she heard upon waking. To keep their slaves from blindly following one of their other minions the two biju always conducted their 'initiation' process in an isolated tower far from stray noise.

"Oh shut up Raijuu." Yonbi tossed her head as she made her way toward staircase out. "It would become too tedious if I did not liven it up a bit from time to time." Truth be told the jutsu drained not only the victim but the caster as well, however it was not as noticeable due her immense power. She needed some rest, plus she wanted this particular Shade for herself. She knew all about the 'maids' at their home. Raijuu had put several attractive female youkai to work, claiming that they were there to pamper her. Dammed if she had even actually been inside the manor walls long enough to be pampered. _Turn about is fair play, love._

"Come on love, I am cold and going to bed, won't you come and warm me?" She teased to urge him to follow her out.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming" Overjoyed that the process had gone smoothly, Raijuu temporarily let his guard down, forgetting the cunning of his mate. Several times in the past it had failed on powerful Shades and the process had needed to be repeated many times in order to take effect. Having it go so well meant that soon he would have yet another powerful demon securely under his influence. But that could wait something far more pleasurable was calling. He'd come back later, besides the fool was not going to be going anywhere…..

Naruto slowly made his way back to his quarters. He was nervous. He, the Kyuubi, the most powerful demon alive, the supreme ruler of Makai, was nervous. How should he approach her? Sure he had been all confident in front of Sasuke but talking about doing something and actually doing it were two totally different things. Plus there were so many things that could go wrong it made his head spin. She could ridicule him for being emotional and decide he was too weak to want. Or she could find it sweet he would worry over it and glom onto him like that banshee Sakura had Sasuke way back when. Or worse he could lose control and embarrass himself. Naruto remembered well the trouble he had controlling himself around Nibi in the past and lately it had gotten even worse. In fact even now his throat ran dry as his imagination took hold and ran free. Flushing as his body temperature rose. He loosened the collar of his shirt and swallowed heavily. He paused on the veranda in front of the twin crystal laced doors of his home to steady his nerves. _Ok calm down, calm down…so she's a female, so your hormones go out of control whenever she is around, sure she has a smoking hot body with a rack that puts Tsunade baa-chan to shame and those curves…._Naruto banged his head against the door. _Okay no, no, bad thoughts. _He shook his head again "I can do this." The fox demon took a deep breath and opened the door, without pausing for thought he made his way through the screen of gauze like material to his bed. Judging by Nibi's habits (and that sweet scent in the air) she was still in the bed. His eyes swept the room and he froze.

There she was, robe askew, the pale wisteria colored silk barely covering the very curves that haunted even his waking world. The goddess given form and substance sat there, lounging against his headboard, head tilted slightly, her violet eyes looking at him questioningly, innocent as a child.

"Nibi, can we talk?" Naruto managed to rasp out, his voice not cooperating with his brain

_Okay that's a new one on me._ Normally when Kyuubi-sama caught her on his bed he did either one of two things. The his first and primary action was to emit a yelping noise that hurt her ears, and turn red before quickly exiting the scene post haste. The second (and the far more preferable to Nibi) was to have his eyes glaze over and submit to her attentions…at least until another ill timed event interrupted her. Never before had the demon king actually spoken to her without Nibi having to instigate the conversation, never before had he looked at her while retaining control of his senses. _Maybe he's finally responding to me!!! Maybe he's ready to make me his! Finally a mate of my own and the Kyuubi to boot! Ooh I can't wait! I'll make that snot Yonbi grovel and beg for my forgiveness once I am queen. _The twin tailed demon cat gloated to herself gleefully, the shadows of her insecurities gone for the moment. "Of course, my lord." She purred.

Naruto hesitated; it seemed to be the order of the day. Ok so now he had her attention…as far as he could tell at any rate. And for the moment at least, his body was under control. But how to start? How does a man tell a woman that he likes her, that he wants her? How does he deal with those insecurities of his past? Especially when he feels that she is too good for him? That she must want him only because of what he was, of what he has? Lie and act cool of course!

"Okay…well Nibi-sama, I mean Nibi-san…no wait I mean Nibi, I mean I know that just a title but I mean I never got your proper name and anyway I use that title so much I think it is ingrained into my mind as your name. I mean it isn't like I want to be formal all the time, I mean most of the time. Well..Argh!!" _Shit so much for plan A_. Naruto shook his head and ruffled his hair with both hands, clearly lost in his frustration.

Nibi giggled; this was too funny although a part of her was sighing in relief. Another part was crowing in triumph. It was obvious to her exactly what the odd behavior of the Kyuubi was. After all males only fell apart like this for one of two reasons, one they were simpering cowards begging for their lives or two, they were simpering cowards begging for affection from a female they fancied. She smiled; it looks like instead of the bird, the cat had caught a fox. She adjusted her robes a just a little to show off even more flesh. Maybe she should let him suffer for a little bit longer, especially considering how long she had been throwing herself at him. However, her body won out. She wanted him too, so badly that it burned. She wanted his body, to feel his flesh against her own and the sooner the better.

"Kyuubi-sama, calm down" she purred, tilting her head down and looking up at him cutely.

Naruto bit his tongue while he raised his right hand and slapped himself with it. Hard.

It had the desired effect and he regained his composure. When he refocused on Nibi he nearly lost it again. To prevent this he quickly averted his eyes, casting his gaze to the open window before his body rebelled.\

"Ahem" he cleared his throat as he made his way over to the window, keeping his back to her in effort to stay in control. "Yes, thank you. Now Nibi, I would like to ask you something and I would appreciate an honest answer."

Nibi narrowed her eyes and frowned, she did not like this change in the tide of events. This was evidenced to Naruto by the audible pout in her voice. "Yes, of course Kyuubi-sama."

"What is it you want? More specifically, what is it you want from me?"

"I don't understand what you mean my lord." The Lady of Cats replied.

Naruto braced himself for what he knew he had to say, and say it he must for the very course of Makai's future could depend on her answer. "Do you want to be my mate because you love me? Or do you want me for the title I hold and the mantle I wear?"

Nibi did not answer right away. How could she? She had absolutely no idea what the lord of biju was even talking about. Love? That was a human term, one that her former host, Yugito, had rarely mentioned, much less experienced. And even if she had a vague idea of he was talking about due to Yugito, this was Makai, the demon world. Demons mated for physical attraction and power; no more and no less. Yes she thought him handsome, and yes she drooled over the sheer amount of power he commanded but the yokai himself? His personality, like and dislikes? She hadn't the foggiest. _Mother said all males cared only about sex and up until now she was right! Why must the one male I want be the only one in all of Makai that seeks something else?! _The Nekomata fumed to herself. As a fox hr'd most likely see thru any of her feline tricks should she try them, plus she sincerely doubted subtly would work in this particular situation. Weighing her options she decided to be brutally blunt.

"I don't know."

Luckily by this point Naruto was clutching the windowsill as a brace; otherwise he most certainly would have fallen over. In all the scenarios that had raced through his head never would he could he have foreseen this route. Trust her to find the one argument he had absolutely no plan for. He turned to face her.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?!" he gritted out through his teeth trying desperately not to explode in his incredulous state.

Upon hearing his tone, Nibi decided to become defensive as all females were want to do o when angered. "When I said that I don't know, I meant that I don't know! Demons such as we do not think like that. I mean how was I supposed to know you were resisting me due to that."

"Well I… wait what are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you know!" Nibi said haughtily.

"Wait are you talking about sex?" The fox tried grasping at straws.

"Don't change the subject! I told you I don't know about anything except that I want you!"

"Change the subject, me? How dare you…" He paused mid rant, "wait what did you say?"

"I said I want you." She repeated slowly as if to a small child. "Is that not enough?"

_Is that not enough?_ The words echoed in his mind. Wasn't it? Okay so he found out a little more about demons. _Small wonder she wasn't into talking_, solved were the mysteries that plagued him._ Hah serves me right for over thinking things._ He exhaled slowly before answering. "Yes," he turned back to look out the window. "Yes, I suppose it is enough." He whispered more to himself than her. He heard the rustling of the sheets as she moved off the bed but did not react to them. The strain of this teetering relationship for the last several months was slowly leaving him and it was draining.

Nibi made her way to her king and soon to be mate. She could see the wear on his body, weary by his own admission. She knew how to cure that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mating Frenzy

**Alright people. After two months of waiting, by popular demand I might add, here is the lemon. It probably sucks, but I did my best. This is my warning to all readers, It gets graphic, its smut plain and simple, very little plot, so if you have a weak constitution don't read. Its for this chapter(and probably subsequent ones) that this is a rated M fic. Read and gimme your thoughts, emails or especially reviews are welcome**

**Kaenin**

Nibi sidled up behind her soon to be mate. She wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her impressive chest into his back. Feeling him shutter, she smiled _checkmate. _She stood on her tip toes and nipped at the back of his neck, planting soft kisses to where she could reach. She felt him shudder again. _Almost, just a little more._ She could feel he was close to snapping, Kyuubi he may be, ruler of Makai he may be, but against the charms of a beautiful woman any man will fall like a town of bricks. She snaked her hand into his shirt and drug her nails against the taunt flesh. She could practically hear his meager resistance crumble.

He had tried. Really he had. Ever since he finally gave in and agreed to mate with Nibi he had been holding back from simply jumping her. He knew quite well the effect she had on him, how he lost control of his self in a frenzy to mate her. With the go ahead from his brain his body had responded and he'd stayed at the window sill, gripping the wood with his claw like nails in an effort to calm down. Then she came, soft kisses and gentle touches. Still he had resisted. He should have known she wouldn't stop.

As soon as he felt her nails on his chest he snapped. He leaned back, knocking her slightly off balance, at the same time he twisted and before she could regain her balance he pushed her onto the bed and was on her. It did not take him more than half a heartbeat to have her out of that flimsy silk robe she always wore around him. He paused for a moment to drink in the sight of her, Slim legs that widened gently into a well shaped thighs. He watched her chest heave as she panted. A bust to put Granny Tsunade to shame, a taunt flat stomach, which led down to his prize. There it was, shaved, bare, glistening with anticipation it taunted him. His own breath hitched at the sight. He hadn't ever been with a woman, being too busy saving the world had its downsides, however his recently required demonic instincts had no hesitation so he let those feelings take over. He plunged his face into her mound, locking his mouth around it like a sucker fish and his tongue went to work.

Nibii was in heaven, she liked that he had a gentle side, but for sex she absolutely loved how rough he was with her. She purred in delight as he ripped off her robe. She had hoped he would have gotten his annoying clothes off next and entered her immediately. She ached for him. Instead she let out a scream as she felt him latch onto her pussy, and that tongue! It was rough like sandpaper against her clit! She squirmed in pleasure, only to find that his hands, now on her stomach, were pinning her down. She panted and moaned, her head falling back with another scream of pleasure. She couldn't recall how long he was down there before he let her up or how many times she came, but from the gossip among familiars, she later found out that the sounds of her screaming had been heard for well over an hour.

Naruto had found a substance so delicious that even the memory of Ichiraku paled in comparison. It was sweeter than honey and he just couldn't get enough of it. Luckily the source was a demon, otherwise he would have been sent wanting. He growled and had had to pin her down when she tried to move, he wouldn't be denied! His dick had been aching for awhile now, wanting to feel Nibi's ministration, made worse by the sounds of her pleasure. Finally he had had enough and he let her up, but she wouldn't get to rest, He tore the clothing off himself, the fabric tearing in his rush to get them off. He had fully planned to plug himself into her but as he finished removing the last bit off cloth he felt a pleasure like none he had ever felt. It was so intense he couldn't continue standing at the edge of the bed and had to lean down slightly to brace himself.

Nibi panted at the sight of his flesh. As he removed his pants she had finally gotten a glimpse at snake she had always known he was hiding. It was ten inches long at least and thick enough to make her drool. She had to have a taste, to feel him throbbing in her mouth, to finally get a taste of the seed that would eventually give her children. She smiled evilly _Payback time_. She twisted up onto her hands and knees. Before he could react she had him in her mouth, she didn't even try to go slow, she simply swallowed his ten inch pole whole, the thick piece of meat stretching her throat wide. It had been well worth it. She smiled around his dick as she saw him stumble. Keeping it in her mouth as he readjusted himself took no small amount of skill but she managed it. Once Nibi felt him settle, she pulled off, stucking like a vacuum the entire way, her mate's dick popped out of her mouth with an audible smack. Immediately she began lapping at his penis, wrapping her hand around it she beat it against her face, nuzzling it, loving it before swallowing it again. She bobbed her head back and forth, her violet hair brushing against his thighs as he began to thrust into her mouth.

Heaven, bliss,nirvana. All these words couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of the demon cat's skilled mouth. It was obvious she had practiced somewhere extensively, and he made an idle mental note to hunt down each and every one of her former lovers. No one but him would know what this felt like. He shuddered again. His relative innocence, coupled with her considerable skills virtually guaranteed he wouldn't last and sure enough, within five minutes his balls tightened and he came, hard. A torrent of cum pouring into her throat.

Nibi had felt him nearing his limit. She had felt him squirm but she would be damned if she let any of it escape. She shoved his dick as far down her throat as she could, clamping her lips like a vice around the base. She could feel the amount pouring into her gut like a river, and it seemed to last forever, but stuck to him like a limpet until she was absolutely sure he was down. Popping his dick out of her mouth she gave an affectionate lick before backing up slightly. She blinked in surprise as her head was grabbed and she felt him force his tongue into her mouth opened her mouth wider and enjoyed the invasion.

Before their kiss could become gentle, Naruto broke it off. He had other plans. He pushed her shoulders up then back so that she flopped back onto the bed, her front presented wide to him. Grabbing her ankles, he pulled her to the edge of the bed level with his hips. Maneuvering himself just right; he plowed into her.

He didn't allow her to adjust to his size, he had no idea he needed to and at this particular moment did not care at all. He was hell bent on his completion and began thrusting in wild abandon. He watched, fascinated, as her breasts jiggled and jumpedand bent down, immersing his face in the luscious globes.

Nibi squealed and screamed both in ecstasy and in pain. She was going to be hoarse for a week she thought delighted at the prospect and upped the volume even more. Soon enough the burning stopped and was replaced solely by pleasure. She gripped the comforter as her mate basically raped orgasm after orgasm. This wasn't lovemaking. This was sex. Sweaty, full of lust, sex. This was mating and she loved it. The sensations coming from her pussy coupled with his attention to her breasts left her in a state of half coma, a smile on her face.

How long she stayed that way, how many times he flooded her womb with his seed, how many hours..days had it been since they started mating she had no idea. The bed around them was torn and shred, their juices mixed with sweat made the entire area sticky, filling the room with distinct smell of sex. Her skin was red raw where he had suckled, her thighs were just as red from the pounding. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she felt a shutter unlike all the rest, a sign that he had finally run out of energy. The demon cat clenched tight with all her remaining strength, her netherlips slippery with juice. He came in a flood, spurting so much cum inside her that it actually forced some of his previous ejaculate out, running down her legs to joined the rest pooling beneath her ass. He landed heavily on her and she shuddered, cooed and purred in satisfaction. Just before she blacked out, she felt a burning sensation on the side of her neck, the mating mark. Now she was his for eternity. _Mission capture Kyuubi-sama: _She squeezes her slick thighs together, trying to milk the last drops out of him,_ complete._


	8. Chapter 8 The Aftermath

**Ch. 8 The Aftermath**

**Sorry it has been so long since I've updated, four months to be exact! Time has a funny way of just slipping on by. I do not plan on dealing with the courtship of Kaku and Sasuke after all this is Naruto/ Nibi story first and foremost. However if I get enough demands for it then I will consider writing a one shot side story to give out the details. I will try and update more often in the future, and remember reviews are always welcome and if you have any ideas that you would like to see happen in the story let me know in those same reviews or email me. I tend to use readers ideas more often than one would think!**

**Kaenin**

Naruto awoke the next morning tired, as well he should be. He and Nibi had mated on and off for the past twenty four hours, taking time only for the essentials of living before giving into their lust all over again. It was as if they were trying to make up for time they had missed out on due to his rejections. He sat up propping his back against the head rest. Unable to disengage from the violet haired temptress that was now his mate, he simply pulled her up with him.

"This place is a mess." He stated gloomy.

The sheets of the bed were torn, the curtains destroyed. Any remaining cloth was soaked through with sweat and cum. The smell of sex was heavy in the air, so much so that it was almost stifling. He was secretly glad that he wasn't going to be the one that would have to clean this up. Turning to look at his partner he noticed the mating mark now adorning her neck, a tribal tattoo looking thing that spread from her lower neck to her collarbone. It would be impossible to hide unless Nibi wore an extremely high collared shirt which, knowing her, she was very unlikely to do.

"See something you like my King?" a sultry voice sounded in his ears. Before he could act, let alone respond. Nibi had pushed herself up on top of his chest, pressing her considerable breasts into his chest.

"Knock it off, or we will never get out of this bed." He growled sourly, even though he could feel his body start to respond rising again to meet her challenge.

Apparently she could feel it too. "Sounds good to me," The demon cat replied her fingers tracing a trail down his chest to his abdomen. Her hand closed around him, squeezing the throbbing flesh that poked against her belly. Smirking up at him she began to gently pump her fist up and down along his length, careful not to use enough pressure to relieve his stress; only enough to entice him further. "We could stay here forever and ever, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yessss. Yesss it wouldddd." Naruto managed to grunt out. His body was betraying his mind, it relished her attentions, accepted them, and responded to them. "Bbbbut, but no" he said mustering up his strength of will to still her hand with his own, "I have a kingdom to run." Noticing her rapidly falling mood at being denied her request he offered her a carrot. "Besides don't you want to go and show off your mark to the other Bijuu?"

The ploy worked, as Nibi's frown was replaced with a radiant smile. "Yes, of course I do but.." she smiled, showing her fangs even as she squeezed his manhood. Hard. "It's no longer just your responsibility. It's _ours. Right?" _She added with a hint of finality.

The fox demon's face contorted in pain as his body froze. Sweating profusely he quickly corrected himself, "Right, sorry. Force of habit you understand right?" he grunted, "It is our kingdom to run..so please, please don't do that" The Kyuubi, the strongest of all youkai pleaded pathetically. Even if he was the king, he was still a male and as such the threat of losing the most important part of his anatomy was enough to reduce him to this sad state.

"Good boy." The violet haired temptress cooed as she released him. Sitting up, she called for some of her familiars. "Ready the bath, and begin bringing some my clothes from my manse here." She turned back to Naruto who was watching her with a raised eyebrow."What? Did you plan on not letting your mate live with you?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Naruto, like every man in history, knew what that voice meant. It meant that he was treading on dangerous ground and if he did not play his cards right there would be hell to pay. "Nothing, nothing. I was just..uh..er. wondering why you weren't moving all your clothes here?"

"Oh, well I do need to leave some when we go visit my lands, I can't just stay naked all the time when I'm there, can I. Even though I admit the idea has its merits."

"Hurmph," Naruto coughed. " Moving on, Why don't you go ahead to the bath, and I'll join you shortly?"

"Alright, but don't keep me waiting for too long or you won't touch me for a week!" She giggled before disappearing.

"I really need to learn how to do that trick" The fox demon murmured to himself, rolling himself off the bed with a sigh. Donning the nearest pair of pants he could find he made his way to through the door on the opposite side of the room. Navigating his way through the maze of halls and rooms that made up his home, he eventually made his way to his foyer, where he knew he had a guest waiting, if history was anything to go by.

"Your late dope."

"Shut up, I've been..indisposed..and you shouldn't complain, its your fault anyway."

"How do you figure?"

"Simple, if you hadn't pushed me to accept her, then I would've gotten a good nights sleep and I would have been on time." He finished with a self satisfied grin.

"Oh please, you shouldn't allow her to dictate want she wants so soon, otherwise you'll never have an original thought again." Sasuke pushed off the wall into the full light, his red eyes flashing.

Naruto studied his old friend closely. Something was off. Normally Sasuke was an impeccable dresser, it followed his anal retentive nature, but not today. Today his normally white shirt was untucked, and his purple rope like belt was tied haphardly around his waist. Even more intriguing was, judging by the faint smell, his exact same outfit from the day previously.. "So Sasuke, Did things go well with Kaku?" He asked with a shit eating grin.

"I have no idea what you mean." The Uchiha deadpanned.

"Sure you don't, I mean you look as bad as I do, and my familiars say that you only arrived a few minutes before me despite how late I am. So spill it."

"A gentleman does not discuss such things." He snorted

"A gentleman? You? Since when?" Naruto laughed pushing his blonde hair back.

"Grr, forget about that! I have something on that matter you asked me to look into."

"Oh? Well don't keep me in suspense man! Out with it!"

"It seems that Jiraiya is in fact here, along with several members of my clan. Not to mention the previous Jinchuriiki. From what I can gather this place is an alternate to the afterlife. So they, like us, were offered a choice..paradise or this. I'm sure you know what that means." He said grimly.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I think I do." _That means that everyone who dies on earth has a choice to come here…which means not all the faces from our old lives we run into will be friendly. Damn, I already have Raijuu to deal with, and now this? Can things get any worse? _Naruto sighed to himself before turning back to his second in command. "Alright, do what you can to see if any of our old pain in the asses are around, but do not engage them. I know you are far more powerful now than when were ninja, but who knows how much more powerful they are in turn? Report back when you find something." Naruto commanded, slipping into the commanding tone he used as Kyuubi lord of Makai.

For once, Sasuke actually agreed with the fool, besides he now had not only his happiness to worry about and he cringed at what Kaku might do to him if he got himself hurt. Her warning against that had been painful enough, he dreaded to think what she would really do when the situation arose. Bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement he concentrated chakra in his legs and took off like a shadow.

The fledgling Kyuubi sighed again. Running a hand down his scarred cheeks he wondered what he would do if Sasuke actually found someone like Orochimaru. Or worse Madara. _This place just gets better and better._ Putting that aside he turned and made his way towards the back of his home, strategy could wait, far more pleasurable activities were calling him.


	9. Chapter 9: Practice makes Perfect

Chapter 9: Practice makes perfect.

Hello all, probably thought I'd up and died didn't ya? Well that's partially true. My muse kicked the bucket when my favorite fan fiction author decided to take a hiatus from my favorite story. She says its not abandoned and that she does plan to finish it….but its been like 5+ months! I mean really…T_T. Regardless my story will continue, updates dependent on review amounts…I used to not care but how else can I know if you guys are enjoying it?

P.S. I am planning to have Jubi as Naruto and Nibi's child

P.P.S. Nibi's name is Nibi. Her title has become her name, at least in this story.

P.P.P. S. I hope to add a bit more of the ninja world into this fic because as I reread it, I found that aside from the names I'm using, almost nothing in my story has anything to do with Naruto at all!

"Hirashin no ju…" An echoing crunch of rock could be heard throughout the clearing.

"Really Kyuubi-sama, shouldn't you be giving this up about now? I'm sure your body must be agreeing with me." A purple haired demoness quipped from where she was sunning herself.

"No way in hell. I'm not going anywhere until I master this." A muffled voice from under the rock pile stated. Several began to tumble down as a blonde figured begin pulling itself from what was left of the mountainside. "And besides I thought I told you to call me Naruto when we are alone." He groused as he spit out a tooth. Sighing he finished extricating himself only to land in a pathetic heap next to his rocky tomb.

A little less than four days ago he had finally succumbed to Nibi's advances and in the time since all hell had broken loose. Shades, vampires, werewolves, yuki-onna, and all manner of demonic females had gone berserk at the news of his mating. It did not help matters that Nibi had strolled into the palace proper with a tank top that highlighted the mating mark on her neck. That had gotten the familiars tongues wagging, and it turn had spread like wildfire to the masses. In less than a day he had had to bar everyone but his fellow biju from entering the palace lest he have more bodies to clean up. Nibi was proud of her accomplishment and extremely vicious to anyone (male or female) who dared insinuate that her mark was artificially acquired. At the rate she was going there would not be a demon in the kingdom who would dare to work in the palace…Naruto had remembered doing all kinds of menial labor during his D-ranked mission days and had no desire for a repeat performance especially for an eternity. So he had done the only thing he could think of at the time. Held a royal audience to formally announce his mating to Nibi to a collection of the highest ranking demons from across Makai (a task made almost impossible to achieve with any amount of decorum considering that Nibi had made it clear that she was not going to sit anywhere but on his lap.) After which he had abandoned the palace complex post haste with Nibi and adjourned to her lands. It had been three days since he had last seen his friend and that was weird, especially for the new enhanced shade Sasuke. To kill some time Naruto had decided that he should at least practice some ninjutsu to keep his skills up…and hey if he was going to bother practicing in the first place, why not try and learn one he had always wanted to? Of course a massive chakra increase was no guarantee of success hence his current pathetic state.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama, I forgot"

"Of course" He knew she was lying. And it could be for any number of reasons. Maybe she wanted to be subservient to him and this was just her way of showing it. Or maybe she hated his human name since she despised them all. Or maybe she just enjoyed teasing him. _Who really knows how a woman's mind works_, Naruto thought to himself. Pushing himself into a sitting position he crunched his face up in thought, trying to figure out exactly what he'd done wrong. He just knew those seals were right so that meant…

Nibi stretched out along the flat surface of the rock, trying to get as much warmth from demon realm's sun as she could. She wore her normal attire of a loosely fitting pale purple robe that really was a joke as a garment. She hadn't even added a belt today, so she had flashed her mate several times already and she knew it was wearing on him. Since their mating, Kyuubi's resistance to her charms had all but crumbled. At times he could be difficult, too stubborn to give in to what his body clearly wanted but more often than not a simple flash of skin or a gentle teasing touch was all that was needed to attract his attentions. And she needed his attentions or more accurately his seed. She needed to have his offspring in order to solidify herself on Makai's throne as queen. And the sooner she was pregnant by him the better. The only problem…high ranked demons generally did not breed as well as low ranked grunts and humans. Being functionally immortal unless killed and having enough power to blow away a mountain came with a heavy price. Which meant for Nibi (who happened to be in heat, which only happened twice a year) had to get her mate back in bed and back into her as soon as possible or she would have to wait another six months in order to try again. Frustrated by this reality check she sat up in with an audible huff…only to be thoroughly ignored by the fox.

Popping up with a cry of triumph, Naruto reset two of the seals necessary for the basic Hirashin. "Alright, this time for sure! HIRASHIN NO JUTSU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Nibi squeezed her eyes shut; she really didn't want to see her king make a fool of himself. Again. But the tell tale sound of squishy flesh hitting rock never came. Cracking her left eye just a bit she dared to look fate in the face…and she was rewarded.

There, on the far side of the clearing they were using as a training ground, stood her mate in all his demonic glory. His blood red garments billowing gently around him as the displaced air sought to settle itself. His fangs just barely protruded from his lips making his grin appear absolutely feral. As he turned to face her, she could see his eyes flashing between red and blue as his chakra stabilized. Her heart fluttered, reminded once again why he was the perfect choice for a partner.

"Kyuubi-saamaa" She mewled, beckoning him cutely with a shapely hand. She simply had to have him.

Naruto, now riding the adrenaline high from his accomplish, was feeling very manly, and her call had struck a chord in him. Deciding to show off his new found skill, he prepared to the technique once more. "Hirashin no jutsu!"

"Naruto, you dope, where are you? I've been looking all day…oh Nibi-sama have you seen…"

A resounding thud. A blur of flailing limbs. Muffled curses. And then the crunch as a tree basically disintegrated.

Nibi gave a frustrated sigh. So much for the mood.


End file.
